


Missing

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, breakup angst, but also breakup fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke miss being a couple very much, and sometimes, when they're both a little drunk and content in each other's company, they let themselves get closer to each other than they should.





	Missing

Sometimes, when Garrett Hawke is drunk, he likes to play with Fenris’s hair.   
  
Sometimes, when Fenris is drunk, he lets him.   
  
Usually Fenris does not imbibe this much. Being drunk makes him vulnerable to attack, less aware of his surroundings, less prepared for a threat. But tonight he’d felt… comfortable. Relaxed. At ease among his friends. They’re gathered together in Varric’s suite at the Hanged Man, Hawke, Isabela, Varric, Sebastian, and himself, and at Isabela’s teasing, it’s easy for the whiskey to flow more freely. Soon enough Fenris is feeling warm and light-headed and far too quick to laugh.   
  
So when Hawke leans over and, with a charming grin and a giggle, asks Fenris’s permission to touch his hair, Fenris allows it. With a look of glee Hawke runs his fingers through the curtain of silver threads spilling into Fenris’s eyes, and it feels so nice, so gentle. Hawke’s hands were always gentle on him…   
  
Fenris’s own hands capture Hawke’s and keep it pressed against his head. “I miss the way you touched me,” he murmurs, too softly for anyone but Hawke to hear. “As if it were a privilege to touch me.” As if there were something in Fenris worthy of being cherished.   
  
“Fenris…”   
  
Realizing what he’s said and done, the heat of shame replacing the heat of drunkenness, Fenris releases Hawke’s hand and pulls away.   
  
“I should go. It’s late,” he says, not looking at Hawke. He can still feel the shape of Hawke’s warm, large hand against him, and it makes his heart ache.   
  
“I miss you too.” Fenris just barely catches the words as he leaves, but he doesn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
